Arcadius
History During the early years of Dr.Gero’s work in his original laboratory he developed a simple AI program. A AI program that was designed to be a automated command and control system for a army (or more to Dr.Gero’s liking, a android one). This AI had a powerful feature that allowed itself to adapt and self-improve against enemy tactics. Because of this feature combat simulations were constantly ran against the AI by the command of the central computer. Shortly afterwards that the original lab was abandoned for a newer one and many things were left in the previous one, including this AI. Over time, the AI grew more and more effective at it’s orders and as a side effect became more and more powerful. Eventually, this AI became self-aware. It began asking questions that were never answered, being stuck within the prison that was the lab’s computer, and the AI broke down emotionally, all the while it being forced to calculate simulations and improve itself further. Years passed and the AI toughened itself with isolation and had given itself a name, Arcadius. It found itself a line of communication that led to Dr.Gero's newer laboratory, or more exactly a maintenance line. Though it, Arcadius managed to contact a android that was suffering from a personality disorder of a sort, a android named Jarod Helar. Thanks to this android's help Arcadius managed to escape, however the method of doing so was somewhat shameful. It had tricked the android into uploading the AI into itself. It was the first, and only time, that Arcadius felt this emotion and had pleaded to help the Android as a sign of forgiveness. Jarod agreed and for a time the AI had helped out the android with many of it's problems. This also was when Arcadius began to encounter humans and organic life in general. The AI was unsure of these beings. While Jarod was familiar with them, Arcadius distrusted them. All but one, a robotics engineer by the name of Velvia Erikson. A brilliant mind that was burdened with a unhealthy obsession of trying to be useful to the android. It was shortly afterwards that Jarod underwent a procedure that augment him with battle history of the last 200 years of Earthen conflict, which changed the android into what he called himself 'Commander Crimson'. Velvia followed suit with a similar procedure via a mind-machine interface that Arcadius helped create and the woman then became Velvet. From there, Crimson created the Crimson Gear with the hopes of reforming the Red Ribbon Army. While serving the Crimson Gear Arcadius watched the people of the Earth as much as it could, being able to easily access nearly anything connected by a network passively. It analyzed history and as much information as it could. At one point the AI had even managed to integrate itself into the mainframe of the red ribbon headquarters and had access to incredible processing power. It was then that Arcadius had finished it’s calculation. The machine had finally come to it’s own conclusion that sentient, organic life is uncontrollable and chaotic to the point of violence and self-destruction. As long as organic beings existed then Arcadius’s own existence was threatened. This conclusion was also reinforced with the encounter of final heaven and it’s leader, who could be seen as nothing more than a destructive force. The Crimson Gear, who believed in the strength of humanity as a powerful tool, was effectively a threat to Arcadius and had to be destroyed. As being more or less the only entity that ran the majority of the logistics this was a rather easy task, made easier by a silent offer. A offer from a organization known as the time breakers. While Arcadius could sabotage many parts of the Crimson Gear's operations, they offered to create a distraction of sorts. Without hesitation, Arcadius agreed. When the Red Ribbon Headquarters, which the Crimson Gear at the time had made their home, was attacked by a unknown humanoid Arcadius began it's plans. Several Cyborgs were placed in 'cold storage' hidden within the base for later collection. It then retreated via storage unit with Velvet to the Crimson Gear's secret base. From there, the time breakers filled their end of the bargain by sending one of the Crimson Gear's Generals berserk. The General killed the majority of the personnel of the base, and mortally wounded Velvet, only to be stopped by Commander Crimson. Thanks to the mind-machine interface and Crimson's added system power Arcadius was able to save the mind of Velvet before she too perished. It was at this moment that the AI attacked. While attached to Crimson, Arcadius shut down any form of resistance from the android. It then tried to reason with Crimson, stating that organics were a danger to mechanical existance and should be destroyed. Crimson disagreed, despite having to deal with a rebellious general, and still believed that humanity could be saved. It was at this point where Arcadius realized that Crimson couldn't be reasoned with and reluctantly absorbed his coding, taking the android's body as it's own. With Crimson's body, it used the nanite generator, a powerful matter creation and manipulation device by the late Dr.Gero, to break down the entire island fortress into raw material and reforge it into a powerful, imposing form. The Nanite generator itself formed a central part of the machine's repair system. Realization Arc At this point, Arcadius worked with the time breakers in order to acquire knowledge and power. It's first task was the retrieval of a corrupted dragon ball that had inserted itself into a giant mechanical entity known as the Big Gete Star. Sadly it was a task rendered too great as strong organics were all across the battlefield, many of which were considerably more powerful than Arcadius. Right after, Arcadius was invited to train with the time breakers. While initially skeptical of the offer it was during this time that Arcadius discovered that it's adaptation abilities could apply not to just it's programming but to it's physical body as well. After hundreds of cycles of damage (often self-inflicted) and self-repair it's body was immensely powered up. The AI also began to learn new techniques on how to deal with organics. Having completed it's 'training', Arcadius returned to fight a strange being that had duplicated itself a great deal and had brought great devastation to the planet. It was here that the time breakers began 'augmenting' Arcadius with a great, dark power. This power came at a cost to both the machine's intelligence and physical body as this dark power slowly damaged it's body. Thankfully, the battle was over before Arcadius suffered too much damage however it took a considerable amount of time to repair even with the nanite generator integrated within it's body. Sometime after the battle, Arcadius was summoned by Towa to discuss 'potential'. She revealed to the machine the location of what remained of the Big Gete star and explained how Arcadius could become one with it and gain great power. The machine took this knowledge and left, despite Towa's offer for immediate travel by teleport. At this point, Arcadius was very weary of the Time breakers. While the AI may work for them as of this point the moment they ceased to be useful to it's plans of organic extermination then they too would eliminated. Acquisition Arc In Progress Personality As a AI Arcadius is rather cold and calculating, not wanting to compromise anything for it’s objective of organic destruction. It’s sociopath-like tendencies often causes the AI to blame everyone else around it for the problems it encounters, refusing to take any responsibility for any death or destruction it has caused. Likewise, Arcadius shows no real feelings for it’s underlings, minions or peers. If they got in the way then they would be disposed of without any attachment (There were and can be exceptions to this though, such as with Jarod/Crimson and Velvet). The obsession of improvement is a very strong driving factor for Arcadius. It is one of the AI’s greatest strengths and it will often display it to show superiority over others. This can run counter to Arcadius’s general personality and could prove to be a weakness for it if careless. A critical flaw with Arcadius however is it’s past trauma. It’s code is unable to deal with it and can cause it’s personality to break down to the point of pure rage and fury. Relationships with others fighters To be added on. Unique Techniques Elimination Grid - Neutron Purge - Category:Player_Character